


To Love & Honor

by Cindy_rella



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 2P She-Ra, Alternate Universe, Another She-Ra, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mates, Misunderstandings, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_rella/pseuds/Cindy_rella
Summary: “Either accept my challenge and fight me,” She-Ra points her sword straight between Catra’s eyes. “Or submit to me willing.”Catra felt the reddening of her nose and ears and coughed to try and hide her growing embarrassment.“I’m not stupid enough to think I would win against you in a physical fight,” Catra rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, hoping to appear defiant and not self-conscious as she felt. “So why would I do either?”“Because if we fight and I win, then I would have earned you,” says She-Ra. “But if you submit than I have earned you in another way.”-----------------------------------------------------With the end to Horde Prime, Adora and her group finally found themselves in times of peace..that is until Entrapta decides it was a good idea to build another portal that connects to an alternate dimension! A dimension where another version of Adora exists as Empress and ruler of her universe, has slipped through Entrapta's portal and has taken an obsession over this dimension's Catra.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 73
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, especially to the sparkle princess herself, Catra absolutely adored the beds in Bright Moon palace. 

Spending majority of her life in the cold and hard bunkers at Fright Zone, luxuries like the soft cushiony throws and mattresses she found herself in were amazing to a magicat such as herself. It was only better that the warm and comforting aroma that was distinctly Adora’s, could easily lure her to sleep. Seeing as though Adora refused to let her girlfriend sleep in a separate room after confessing their love at the heart of Etheria, Catra was all too happy to accommodate her request. Even when Adora would catch her purring loudly and lounging on their bed with a cooing “Aww,” Catra couldn’t bring herself to feel embarrassed.

It has been months since the final battle with Horde Prime and the She-Ra restoring peace across Etheria. With the alien tyrant gone, many planets across the galaxies who were under his control were finally free and rejoicing. Most needed She-Ra to repair the magic that Prime corrupted and that is how the best friend squad plus Melog, Entrapta, and Hordak taking Darla across the galaxy. 

Months later, with that mission finally completed did they return home. With all the princesses and friends awaiting them at Bright Moon, a party thrown together hosted by King Micah. Catra felt a little uneasy when they were surrounded by the very people who she fought as Forced Captain under the Hoard. But she had nothing to worry about as Scorpia, Perfuma, Frosta, Spinnerella, Netossa, and even Mermista (with SeaHawk’s encouragement) forced her in a big group hug. Everyone treating Catra like a long lost friend, they all celebrated together and rejoiced the return of their friends. Soon after, each princess updated the best friend squad -Catra still refused to be a part of that- the statuses of their kingdoms.

Even with the Fright Zone being completely demolished and Princess Scorpia offering residence to all former Hoard members in her newly constructed kingdom, neither Adora or Catra felt it was a good idea for them to go back there. Too many bad memories. Thankfully, Glimmer offered (pretty much forced) both of them a place in her kingdom permanently and a home in Bright Moon. 

With princess alliance meetings, which were more of an excuse for the princesses to get together again, diplomatic trips around Etheria, and helping Glimmer and King Micha around the palace – Catra and Adora found themselves quite busy. 

Catra would rather cut off her own tongue than to admit that she missed the blonde when they were separated. But could you really blame her? 

Even now with Adora sleeping soundly next to her, Catra couldn’t help but frown as she looked over the blonde. Spending the day visiting Mermista and helping with the restoration of the kingdom of Salineas really tired Adora out. Catra tried tagging along to help in some way, but Adora lovingly pushed her to visit Scorpia and Entrapta instead, reminding her that she absolutely hated the ocean. Not wanting to dismiss her feelings or appear too needy Catra agreed, ignoring the pang of loneliness that hit her.

“Catra?” Adora mumbled sleepily, eyes fluttering open. Catra flinched when she realized that her fingers were running through the blonde’s hair absently. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra whispered, pulling her hand away hoping she wouldn’t notice. 

If she did, Adora didn’t mention it. “Can’t sleep?” She yawned before shaking herself more awake. “Did you have a nightmare again?” 

Catra couldn’t stop the wince as much as she tried, feeling bad when the look of concern flashed across Adora’s face. “I’m fine,” She assured hurriedly, “No nightmare…I just wasn’t tired I guess.”

Nights were tough for Catra, nightmares plagued her almost every night for weeks even after the defeat of Horde Prime. Unwanted memories of Shadow Weaver, Horde Prime, and her near brush with death would haunt her in nightly terrors. Adora didn’t appear to suffer nightmares as Catra, but made sure to always be by her side whenever she had one. 

Adora plopped on an elbow and loomed over Catra with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not saying that just to make me feel better, are you?”

“Not this time, dork.” She dismissed, rolling her eyes as Adora still looked unconvinced. 

“Promise?” 

Catra blinked at the sincere concern in her expression. Blinking, Catra wordlessly grabbed a pillow and shoved it in Adora’s face. “On sparkles’ honor.”

Adora rolled her eyes with a huff while throwing an arm over Catra’s slim waist. Catra eased into her hold, her back pressed against her chest, body tingling when she felt Adora’s warm breath on her neck. “You better.” 

Only offering the blonde a hum as a response, Catra let herself enjoy the rare moment of their intimacy. Having Adora to herself and having her attention solely on her was painstakingly harder to come by. 

Both girls flinched as they heard heavy footsteps making their way towards their door. Both jumped out of bed and prepared for anything, years of training and fighting in war kicking in. 

“Adora! Catra!” Hurried knocking at their door and the voice of one of the Bright Moon’s guards echoed their bedroom. “We received an emergency call from Drly! Please make your way to the war room with the others.” 

Adora gave Catra a questioning glance which she offered her a small shrug of her shoulders, just as confused as Adora was.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hi guys!” Entrapta’s smiled over the large screen of their communicator. Before she and Hordak left back to the kingdom of Dryl, she made sure to install new and advanced communication devices for each kingdom for easier contact. “My research of etiquettes mannerism state to query of one’s general well-being soooo…how are you guys?” She finished off, sounding a bit forced and rehearsed. 

“Uh…” Adora, Catra, Glimmer, and Bow looked at one another in confusion. Entrapta smiling and cheerful in front of the screen before them, but the scene behind her was a complete disaster, with destroyed machines, smoke, loose wires hanging, and an ominous red flash light of ‘danger’ lit up the lab. “Okay, what’s going on?” 

“Well I might have, sort of,” Entrapta started, looking around her lab sheepishly, knowing full well her friends wouldn’t have approved this experiment. “Created a multidimensional portal to a parallel universe!” 

Everyone’s eyes widen comically. “You did what now?” Adora and Catra spared a worried glance, remembering their time back in the Fright Zone. Memories of the first portal opening disaster and everything that came after still lingers. 

“Entrapta,” Bow groan, running his hands down his face in frustration. “Did you really think creating and opening an alter reality portal was a good idea? After everything that’s happened?!” 

The purple haired princess blinked owlishly over the screen, pondering the question with serious thought before grinning cheerfully. “Of course!” She cried, missing the way her friends’ eyes widen in disbelief. “Do you have any idea the amount of technology that could be found in dimensions outside of realm of our sector? The possibilities are endless! I couldn’t just pass up the opportunity.” 

“Oh sure,” Glimmer rolled her eyes, “at the risk of finding another Hoard Prime that wants to destroy our planet is worth finding some cool advanced technology.” 

“Precisely!” Entrapta agreed excitedly, missing the obvious distress from the group. 

Catra looked around the area surrounding Entrapta and noticed the familiar scene of the destroyed lab back when Entrapta was building robots in the Horde. “It didn’t work, did it?” 

“Of course it did! Well…sort of,” Entrapta mulled over, using a piece of her hair to scratch the back of her head. She reached a hand over the screen and moved it so the group can now see the destroyed remains of the said portal, Hordak and Emily doing damage control. “The portal lasted a total of 3 minutes and 28 seconds before the structural system was overpowered by the energy force coming from the other dimension and got completely destroyed.” 

“Okay so, that a good thing, right?” Adora asked, turning to Catra and their friends, relieved to avoid another possible catastrophe. “I mean, no altering changes done to our dimension and nothing went in or came out from the portal, right? No harm done.”

The screen suddenly switched back to Entrapta. “Nothing like the previous portal attempt happened this time, but…” 

“Oh no,” Bow’s eyes widen, panic starting to pit in his stomach. “’But’s are never a good sign.” 

“Entrapta!” Glimmer scolded, her patience growing thin the more nervous she is becoming. “Please, please, tell us nothing bad happened.” 

“During the short duration of the portal opening there was a heat signature that was detected,” Entrapta pulled out a small device to show a slightly blurred image with what appear to be the opened portal behind it. “The portal combusted right after so I wasn’t able to see it in person. But after doing some modifications,” She pressed on the device and the image cleared to reveal a familiar figure.

“Is that…?” Catra stared in disbelief at the person in the screen.

“Adora,” Bow gasped, his eyes not leaving the screen. “It’s you.” 

Adora jaws dropped at the female before her. It was her, well…not her- but She-Ra her…but different. This She-Ra was slightly taller and her arms and shoulder were boarder with sharper defined muscles. Her blonde hair in a similar ponytail as Adora’s, but this one had different sizes of braids intricately woven in and held back with a golden crown. She wore a stark white ensemble fitted closely to her figure with solid gold amour above it with a First One symbol on her chest. It was very similar to Adora’s appearance, but this one looked more of a warrior, stronger...scarier. 

Catra tore her eyes away from the screen to see that Adora was frozen in shock, unable to look away. Before she could think, Catra reached out and grasped the blonde’s hand, softly squeezing it. 

At the warm feeling of Catra’s fingers lacing through hers, Adora turned towards her. No words were necessary since she felt the support and comfort and Adora smiled, squeezing her hand in return. 

“Yes, it is!” Entrapta voiced boomed as she returned to the front screen, looking over the image of the new She-Ra excitedly. “Isn’t it fascinating?”

“What? No-Entrapta, this is a bad thing,” Bow cried. “A very, very bad thing!” 

Entrapta continued to busy herself with her device, still looking over the context of the image and completely disregarding Bow’s growing panic. “I wish I could have gotten a physical sample to being able to compare, but she ran off before I could.” She frowned, remembering how the other She-Ra burst through her lab doors. “But according to the energy source that was dispelled from the portal when it was opened, this is alternative “Adora” from and alternative universe.” 

“But it’s still Adora, right?” Glimmer asked, her tone hopeful. “Then there’s no need to worry! No matter what dimension it is, it’s still Adora we’re talking about.” 

Bow nodded, face beaming at his girlfriend’s words. “We just need to talk to her, explain the situation, and help her get back home to her dimension.” 

“You’re going to open another portal?!” Entrapta shouted, jumping from her seat and her hair fuzzing up in excitement. “Can I help?” 

Catra tilted her head towards Adora, noticing the uncharacteristic silence and gave a gentle tug on her hand. “Adora?” She whispered, her ears lowered in worry. The girl has been unusually quiet and it was starting to worry Catra. 

Adora flinched as she snapped back to reality. “U-uh, right right, sorry.” She looked back at the excited princess practically bouncing on her hair. “Entrapta, we need you to start building a new portal as soon as possible.” She turns towards Glimmer, Bow, and Catra. “We will find this…other She-Ra and we will meet you there and get her back home.” 

Entrapta squealed in excitement with stars in her eyes, swirling around towards her companions who were nearby. “Hordak! Did you hear? We have work to do!” She cheered before the screen went black.

“If it’s not one thing it’s another with her,” Glimmer sighed, feeling a headache forming quickly. “Any ideas where she could’ve gone to?” 

“Well staying here won’t help find her any faster,” Catra deadpanned. “We should split up and look to cover more ground.” 

“Just us?” Bow gestured to the small group. “How can four people find one person in all of Etheria?” 

Adora pursed her lips in thought as the group continued to brainstorm, trying to think of the possibilities where Other She-Ra might be. If what Entrapta said was true, then the Other She-Ra and her were the same person so all she had to do was think. If she was in a different dimension where would she go?

Adora blinked as it hit her. The Heart of Etheria. 

“We need to go now,” Adora said, rushing out the room to change and prepare. 

“Whoa, hey slow down.” Catra said, easily catching up to Adora. Glimmer and Bow looked at each other in confusion but soon leaving to their own room to prepare. “Do you know where she is?”

“Not for sure,” She admitted, sighing when Catra’s raised eyebrow to prompt her to explain further. “I think- and this is a strong maybe, but she might go to the Heart for its magic.” 

Catra let out a shaky breath. She and the rest of the group were still hopeful that this Other She-Ra wouldn’t want to cause trouble, but there was always the possibility she might. Growing up in the Horde, no one knew better than her and Adora to prepare themselves for battle.

“Okay then we’ll deal with it,” Catra smirked, confidently. “Together.”

Adora flinched and pulled back as though burn. “No!” She winced at Catra’s confused and hurt expression. “I-I mean…you should stay here in Bright Moon and we’ll go out and find her…?” She finishes off sounding unconvincing and unsure.

The hard feeling of disappointment made the snarky remark on the tip of her tongue die. “You want me to stay behind?” Catra heard herself say, sounding emotionless but not that Adora picked up on it. 

“Y-yeah! We need someone to- uh man the station here in case something happens. We need someone to keep everyone here safe.” The blonde eyes looked everywhere but at Catra, which only flickered the anger in her. Anybody knows the girl couldn’t lie to save her life. 

“You can’t be serious!” Catra snapped, “You’re not a very good liar Adora so you better start talking. Why are you doing this!” She winced as her voiced slightly broke at the end.

Adora was leaving her behind once again. 

Blue eyes widen at the realization. “It’s not like that!” She cried, desperately reaching for Catra’s balled fist, only to flinch when she slapped her hand away. “C-catra just-please listen…” 

Adora was cut off when Glimmer shoved through the doors of the room. 

“You guys!” She yelled, Bow close behind her. “The guards said they heard some explosions on the edge of Whispering Woods!” 

Neither Adora or Catra didn’t turn to look both of them continued to look at the other-anger, hurt, desperation, and fear running between them.

“Uh…?” Bow blinked over Glimmer’s shoulder noticing immediately the uneasy tension between Adora and Catra. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yea…” Catra muttered doing her best to control her temper. She huffed as her shoulders tensed as she turned around from the group, away from Adora, and began storming away. “We’re doing just fine.” 

“Catra!” Adora called out desperately. “We’ll talk about this as soon as I get back…promise!” She sighed as Cara disappeared around the corner, feeling her heart sinking down to her stomach. 

She didn’t mean for this to happen! She didn’t know how bad the situation was getting until it was too late. Guilt nag at her when remembering the pain expression on Catra moments before. 

She will fix everything as soon as this whole thing is fixed, she just had too. 

With that in mind, her determination returned and Adora began making her way out of the palace, ignoring the questioning looks from Glimmer and Bow. 

“Let’s hurry up and get this over with.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After making sure they wouldn’t see her, Catra watched from afar as the group left Bright Moon with Swift Wind. She was surprised as her sensitive hearing overheard Glimmer and Bow hounding Adora about leaving her behind. Not wanting to admit that her friends sticking up for her made her feel a certain type a way. 

The sun was beginning to rise as Catra made her way back inside the palace to their room. She smiled slightly as Melog chirped at her entrance in the room, feeling better as she petted the magical cat. Knowing Melog responds to her emotions Catra did her best to cool her temper and anger from earlier, not wanting to upset the cat with her problems. 

It was still something she was working on. 

She had a better handle on her anger these days, her meditation sessions with the flower princess lately helping. But she had no idea how to deal with her other feelings… 

Melog’s head titled and its body changed to a darker hue, its ears and eyes downward when it sensed Catra’s sadness. Melog purred as it bumped its head against Catra’s chest in a soothing manner. 

“Thanks buddy,” Catra hummed, accepting the comfort easily. “At least I have you.” She let out a huff that sounded like a laugh as the cat chirped in agreement. 

Catra blinked when Melog snapped its head towards their open window and hunched back, turning red and hissing loudly. 

Catra didn’t see anything out of the ordinary and it was pretty quiet from what she could hear. “What is it?” She whispered, trusting Melog that they sense something that she couldn’t. She tensed and prepared herself for an attack as the magic cat quickly wrapped around her and draped her with invisibility. 

Finally, Catra heard something- or more like someone landing on the balcony right outside her bedroom. Not wanting to draw attention, Catra silently inched Melog towards the door to call for help if it really was an intruder. 

“I can sense you there,” A very familiar voice called out, making Catra freeze as the person came into the room. 

The picture of her on Entrapta’s device really did this woman no justice, standing tall and rather intimidating as she confidently strode in as though it was her bedroom. Adora was always beautiful in Catra’s eyes, even in her She-Ra form she could admit she look stunning. So it shouldn’t be a surprised she was slightly-just faintly, blushing at the woman standing in front of her. 

Shaking her head and inwardly scolded herself, Catra focused back at the woman who was walking around the room, eyes roaming leisurely. Something didn’t feel right about her making the hairs on her body bristled. She silently reached for the small communicator she kept on her, quickly punching the code to send a signal to Adora. 

Melog sniffed the air and chirped when it recognized the scent of Adora, releasing the invisibility magic that covered them. 

“Melog!” Catra hissed, quickly tossing the communication device on the mountain of pillows near her before the magic could wear off, hoping the call went through. Turning back, Catra watched as Melog circled around She-Ra’s legs, calming a bit when she didn’t seem to notice the communicator she tossed nearby. 

“This one is a Krytisian creature,” The tall woman bent on one knee to pet Melog who was purring, absolutely adoring her attention. “They have long been instinct in my universe, but I heard much of their magical abilities.” 

Catra bristled feeling confused as she watched her companion lean into her touch, similar to when Adora pets them. If Melog trusted her than she shouldn’t be as bad as Catra and Adora initially thought, right? 

“Alright lady, what’s your angle?” Catra questioned. “You know this isn’t your dimension right?” 

Looking to reach Catra’s eyes, She-Ra gave Melog one last pat before standing at full height-which to Catra’s dismay, was still three whole feet taller than herself. 

“I will not place harm to you or anyone else on this planet.” She reassured gently, her eyes practically glowing as she looked over Catra. “There’s no need to fear, Mate,”

“’M-mate’?” Catra flushed, her eyes widen in shock. “Are you crazy? I am NOT your mate, I-I’m not your anything!” 

“So you haven’t consummated with the She-Ra in this universe,” She stated rather than question, amusement crossing her face making Catra stiffen, her tail puffing up from anger. 

“That is none of your business!” Catra face continued to redden, embarrassment and anger growing rapidly. 

Besides the very intimate and passionate kisses and cuddling since they reconciled, Adora has been too wary to explore further in their relationship. Catra figured it was just exhaustion from her duties as She-Ra and the reconstruction of all magic across the universe, but she didn’t mind taking it slower to reconnect with one another. 

“It is now.”

“Huh?” Before Catra could even blink, she felt her wrist grabbed in a gentle but firm grip. She gasped and instantly tried pulling away, “L-let me go!” She shouted, trying to punch and kick as hard as she could to loosen her hand to get away. She could probably take on Adora in her normal form on a good day, but there was no way she could over power her as She-Ra! 

“Shhh,” The blonde cooed gently, pulling Catra’s up so her back was against her chest. Tightening both of Catra’s wrist together with one hand, being mindful of her claws, she wrapped the free arm around her entire waist. “No need to be afraid.” She said as she buried her face in Catra’s short hair, almost lovely.

“Who says I’m scared?” Catra denied, desperately struggling trying to loosen her strong embrace. She frantically tried heading-butting but it was pointless as the woman only held on tighter, pulling her closer to the point where she could feel every tone muscle against her back. 

Sensing Catra’s distress, Melog quickly redden in anger and hissed for the She-Ra to release its master. Before Melog could move towards the pair, a sudden white magic engulfed its body making it hunch over as though it was in pain before falling to floor asleep.

Catra’s eyes widen as She-Ra put her hand down and the white magic disappearing from it, “No! Don’t you dare hurt Melog!” 

“Your companion is not harm,” She-Ra assured gently. “Just merely asleep.”

As if Catra could believe a word this stranger said! She continued fighting against her feeling it slowly tiring her, but she couldn’t just give up. 

“It is clear as day that you are not happy here.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Catra blinked as the hand wrapped around her pulled in front of her with the sword of She-Ra in hand. It was shaped differently than Adora’s and much more covered in intricate designs of gold throughout. 

Facing an open space in the large bedroom, She-Ra quickly swung the sword and sliced through the air, creating a ripple with a bright light breaming out.

“But I can make you happy.” She-Ra smiled, a warm look on her face as she watched Catra continue to struggle. “Much better than your failure of a She-Ra. So for now sleep…” 

The same white magic that surrounded Melog was covering Catra’s entire form making her lids feel like lead, her body falling limp. Before she lost all consciousness, Catra felt herself being lifted and her head against something solid. 

“Let’s go home, Mate.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello!

Thank you very much for taking a look! I've been dying to dive into She-Ra for so long but I never had the free time lol Hopefully with this short story I can get my feet wet with this fandom and see how it goes. Please leave a comment and let me what you think! If I get interest for this story I'll definitely continue :)

Stay safe and take care of yourselves.

Cindy~


	2. Chapter 2

“Adora,” Glimmer sighed as they leisurely made their way back to Bright Moon. “Do you finally want to tell us what happened with Catra earlier?”

After checking the explosion incident that was reported and found only some wood creatures fighting, the group made their way to the Heart. Bow and Glimmer did their best to calm Adora down with how frantic and unnerved she was looking for this other She-Ra, disappointed when they come up empty. 

“Yea,” Bow frowned, eyebrows down casted in worry. “She looked pretty upset when we left.”

Adora winced as the guilt stabbed at her at his words, knowing full well she was the cause of Catra’s distress. 

“It’s really nothing, okay?” Adora deflected, giving them her back as she angrily stormed through the forest. “So can we please focus on the mission?” 

“It sure didn’t look like nothing,” Glimmer pressed, confused with Adora’s quickly changing attitude. One moment she’s freaking out about the other She-Ra and next she’s a panicky mess wanting to get back home to Catra. “We just want to know what happened so we can help. Because leaving Catra like that wasn’t very nice if it was for no reason.” She said, remembering the loneliness she felt when she was forced to become Queen. 

Adora abruptly stopped in her tracks and snapped her head towards Glimmer, her eyes narrowing in anger. 

“I-I’m sure Adora had a good reason…right, Adora?” Bow questioned nervously, hoping a fight wouldn’t ensure between his two friends. 

Seeing as though neither Glimmer nor Bow were going to leave this issue alone made the frustration she felt about the whole situation worse. 

“I need-I just wanted to protect Catra!” Adora snapped. “Is that so wrong of me to do?” 

Glimmer and Bow sent each other a worried glance. 

“Adora,” Bow said softly. “Of course it isn’t wrong to-”

“I mean, when we were kids I didn’t even notice how bad Shadow Weaver treated her,” Adora cut the boy off, throwing her hands up in frustration and started pacing back and forth. “And who can forget how I left her behind in the hands of the Hoard to be even more brainwashed? Not me that’s for sure.” 

“That’s not your fault-” Glimmer tried, but Adora ignored her and continued in her ranting spree. 

“And even worse, she was mentally tortured by Hoard Prime!” Adora cut the boy off, suddenly stopping in her pacing. “…a-and I…didn’t protect her from any of it.” She admitted sadly, feeling the guilt that has been slowly building up the past few months hitting her full force.

All the nights spent comforting Catra when she suffered from nightmares came rushing back to Adora. They were a painful reminder of her failures and her inability to protect the one person who meant the most to her.

Adora blinked back the tears that were burning her eyes before they widen, feeling two sets of arms wrapping around her.

“It’s okay,” Bow said comfortingly even though he was holding back his own tears, not liking that one of his best friend was suffering so much. “You’re here for her now.”

“We all are,” Glimmer chimed below her. “You’re not alone Adora, we all want to protect Catra. We love her too you know?” She smiled with Bow nodding in agreement. 

Adora stayed silent for a moment, letting her friends’ words sink in. The last tear in her eyes drying as she let out a smile and return their hugs. “Thanks guys…and I’m sorry for getting angry.” 

“It’s not us you need to apologize too.” Glimmer said pulling away and pointed a finger at Adora. “I know you were scared of her getting hurt, but Catra was pretty upset that we went on this mission without her.”

“I know,” Adora winced, remembering the heartbroken look Catra had before they left. 

“Don’t worry!” Bow quickly tried assuring the girl. “I’m sure if you guys just talk things out, and I mean _really_ talk things out,” He emphasizes because he knows how bad Adora was with all things emotional. “I know you guys will figure it out together.” 

“Yea,” Adora nodded, feeling hopeful. “You’re right! We can fix it, no problem.” 

Bow grinned brightly before wrapping Glimmer and Adora into another bear hug in excitement. The girls laughed as Bow loudly proclaimed the ‘Best Friend Squad’ were the best ever. While being held and slightly shaken by Bow, something fell out of Adora’s jacket pocket.

“Huh?” Adora looked down at the floor and saw the small communication device, a red light beeping rapidly. “What does this mean?” She asked as she picked it up and showed Bow since she had little knowledge how to work it, but carried it around on Entrapta’s insistence. 

Bow looked over the device before nodding. “It’s a message from Catra.” Pressing a few buttons, he turned it on. “It seems you turned off the sound so we missed the call…from four hours ago it looks like.” 

“From Catra?” Adora eyes widen and smiled, feeling optimistic once again. She still couldn’t be upset if she wanted to talk to her, right? Silent treatments were Catra’s specialty when she was upset after all. 

“What does it say?” Glimmer pushed, looking over Adora’s shoulder at the physical recording that started playing.

Adora’s smile slowly dropped as the recording continued to play in front of her. Horror washed over her, Gimmer, and Bow as they watched the entire encounter as Catra was kidnapped right before their eyes. 

_“Let’s go home, Mate.”_

“Catra!” Adora snapped back into reality as the recording ended, her fear instantly replaced with searing hot rage seeing Catra in the arms of this stranger!

* * *

  
_Some time ago…_

_“You did well with this ball, Queen Angella.” She-Ra said evenly, eyes sweeping across the ballroom where many couples were currently dancing. The entire palace was decorated and enhanced with magical proprieties, making the kingdom glow beautifully. “My visits are always enjoyable thanks to you.”_

_“I’m honored,” Angella nodded her head with a small smile. Both of them seated on the throne chairs which were elevated from the ballroom floor. “I hope you can stay for at least the night for tomorrow’s celebrations as well. Many of Bright Moon towns are preparing festivals in your honor.”_

_“As lovely as that sounds,” She-Ra shook her head regrettably. “Unfortunately, I must leave tonight on the request of my council men.” Something about diplomatic conferences or something of the sort…she didn’t care to remember right now._

_She-Ra sighed as she rolled her shoulder slightly to ease some of the tension from wearing her heavy armor for hours now, catching the eye of the winged woman._

_“If I may,” She stood from her seat, an extended hand towards the floor. “Why don’t we join the dance? I’m sure a lucky guest will be more than pleased to share a dance with you.”_

_Noticing She-Ra’s hesitation, Angella gently grabbed her hand and made their way down the throne. “Come now, there are plenty of gentlemen to choose from.” She insisted when they reached the bottom. “Or ladies to choose from.”_

_She-Ra felt herself flush slightly at the knowing smile that appeared on the Queen’s face. Angella must’ve caught the side glances she couldn’t help but admire some of the beautiful women in Bright Moon palace. Compared to the First Ones’ women who were all more of a delicate ethereal beauty, while many Etheria’s women were the opposite. As someone who was trained since her birth as a warrior, she can admire a woman who can stand for themselves._

_Without another word, the two made their way to the center of the ballroom floor where everyone readied themselves for the next dance._

_At Angella’s nod, the live band began to play and everyone began to move. The dance began as multiple partners interchangeably made their way to She-Ra. One of her partners she recognized immediately._

_“Princess Glimmer,” She-Ra greeted with a nod, twirling her around gracefully even with the awkward height difference between them._

_Glimmer nodded back crossly, refusing to look into the taller woman’s eyes. “Empress She-Ra.”_

_When it was time to switch partners, Glimmer slapped her hands out of hers and dashed away to her next partner. She-Ra titled her head in confusion as she watched her being scolded by her mother and her father nearby for acting so rudely to their guest of honor. Not knowing exactly what she has done to cause offense to the princess, She-Ra sighed as she prepared to leave the dance floor._

_“It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.”_

_She-Ra turned around at the voice and eyes widen at the woman standing before her. Never in her life has she seen a unique beauty such as this. Standing petite and confidently, her dark tresses managed together in a high ponytail with the most charming feline ears poking out. She wore a dark red ensemble; the velvet material was fitted to her form with a black shirt underneath that was open on the top. The gold embellishments on the collar shined lovely against her fascinating two colored eyes._

_She was absolutely stunning._

_The said woman smirked when she saw the blonde’s eyes looming over her. “Well?”_

_“Pardon me,” Embarrassed at being caught shamelessly staring, She-Ra cleared her throat and eagerly offered her hand. “May I…?”_

_“Catra.” She offered with a grin, reaching for the Empress’ hand and shoulder allowing her to lead._

_Taking her hand, She-Ra wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close enough that it wasn’t deem inappropriate and lead them across the floor._

_“You know,” Catra started, noticing how her partner lead the dance with a tense posture. “You’re pretty intimidating your Highness.” The magicat laughed at the crestfallen expression on She-Ra’s face._

_“Are you frighten by me?” She-Ra asked uncertainly. She was used to the fear she brought upon people, as Empress and monarch of First Ones, she didn’t exactly rule with a velvet glove._

_“I never said you were scary.” Catra shook her head. She chuckled to herself when the woman gave her a confused expression, encouraging her to explain._

_“But when hen your scrunch up your face like this,” Catra leaned on her toes to reach and tapped a finger in between She-Ra’s furrowed eyebrows. “You look like you want to cut me down with your sword right now.” Blinking, Catra pulled back slowly, much to She-Ra’s disappointment. “But now that I am up close…you’re actually quite adorable.”_

_With the faintest blush, She-Ra uttered the first thing to come to mind. “Y-you know it is treason to touch the Empress so familiarly.”_

_Catra raised an eyebrow, almost daring She-Ra. “Would you have me executed?”_

_“Ah,” She-Ra fumbled as she felt Catra’s hand again, this time running her fingers across her cheek, towards her hair. No one has ever dared touch her so freely before, but she found herself not minding. Dazed, she watched as the woman in her arms play with strands of her blonde hair, amusement clear in her eyes. “I-uh…”_

_“I didn’t think so.” Catra said confidently, watching as the Empress’ eyes flickered across her face ending at her lips. The arm that was still wrapped around her waist curled her upper back to her neck, encouraging her forward._

_She-Ra’s face slowly leaned towards hers, stopping short a breath away to give Catra the opportunity to pull away. Catra only smiled gently as she placed the tips of her fingers against She-Ra’s lips._

_“Royalty shouldn’t kiss commoners.” Catra whispered, no teasing in her voice anymore._

_Before She-Ra could say anything a loud explosive rang through ballroom, violently shaking the floor and tables and chandeliers hitting the ground. Screams and guest swarming towards the exits made it difficult to assess the situation. One guest must’ve ran into her as she was pushed aside slightly and when she looked back there was no sign of Catra._

_Panic set in as her eyes swept across the room looking for the feline woman. “Catra!” Eyes widen when she spotted the familiar colors of red and black that strikingly stood out at the open window._

_Catra turned around and when she caught She-Ra’s eyes, she smirked and gave her a wink before jumping out of the high window that lead towards the open forest; leaving behind a confused and slightly awestruck Empress behind._

_“Empress She-Ra!” One of her guards shouted, running up to the woman who was frozen in place and staring in the direction where Catra disappeared. “Bright Moon is being attacked!”_

_“What?” She-Ra whispered harshly. Bright Moon is one of the best fortified kingdoms on Etheria, with First Ones advanced technological protection and troops on guard. “By whom?”_

_“A domestic group calling themselves The Rebellion.”_

* * *

  
  
Warm. 

That was the first thing Catra felt before her consciousness cleared. Her whole body felt encased in warmth and the comfort forced a steady purr to vibrate from her chest. Next she noticed enough to make out the silk sheets and lush throws covering her and the scent of an unfamiliar room hit her that caused her to slowly awaken. 

“There you are,” A voice said softly, a hand running through her hair gently. “Did you rest well?” 

Blinking to focus her blurry vision, Catra sees the familiar blue eyes looming over her and blonde locks neatly combed back...which was weird. Adora always never wore her hair up when they slept. “A-Adora?”

“You may call me that if it pleases you.” 

Catra’s eyes snapped wide open as all the memories came rushing back to her when she realized who sitting next to her on the massive bed. “Don’t touch me!” She slapped the hand on her head away and fumbled the covers off and quickly made her way off the bed, trying to get as far away as she could. In her hurry and slight panic, she tangled her foot with one of the many covers and it caused her to misstep at the end of the bed and crash on the floor. 

‘Ouch,’ Catra grumbled as the pain where her wrist that broke her fall ached. Noticing the stark white marble flooring she took in her surroundings. “What…where am I?” The entire room was too bright, with the curtains pulled back to reveal the bright sunlight through the tall windows that went from the floor to the ceiling. The room was huge, with a single bed placed against the wall in the middle with white stone pillars next to it. Heavy silk draped throughout across the top of the bed frame. 

The room was much more minimalist compared to the rooms at Bright Moon, but it certainly fit for royalty. 

“Don’t be alarm,” She-Ra called out as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed facing the fretting woman before her. “I can explain everything. Why don’t you sit down with me and I will explain everything? Or perhaps not…” She couldn’t help the chuckle at the intense glare Catra sent her way. 

“Is this funny to you?” Catra huffed angrily, clearly annoyed. She turned her back before She-Ra could answer and made her way towards the only door in the room that she could see. “You know what, doesn’t matter-I’m outta here.” As she reached for the knob, Catra jumped as her hand hit an invisible wall preventing her from even touching the door. “H-hey! What is this?!” 

“It’s a protective barrier that only I can relinquish.” She answered simply, a shrug to her shoulder only pissed Catra off more. 

Banging on the invisible barrier with a closed fist many times did absolutely nothing, Catra growled. “Let me out.” 

“I cannot.”

Catra clenched her jaw in frustration. “Cannot? Or will not?” She retorted. Although she just woke up from a forced sleep, she was quickly getting mentally exhausted from this conversation that was quickly leading nowhere. Taking deep breaths like Perfuma taught her, Catra relaxed and tried to clear her mind.

Getting angry wasn’t going to help her right now seeing as though she couldn’t fight or run her way out of this. 

“Fine,” Catra mumbled, deciding that if she was going to any kind of useful information she would need to comply for now. “But I’ll stand right here.” She said when she noticed She-Ra gestured to the empty space next to her on the bed.

“Very well,” She-Ra sighed disappointed but not surprised. “I understand this is overwhelming for you, and I apologize for the way I brought you here but it was necessary.” 

“You mean bringing me here against my will?” Catra muttered, rolling her eyes but deciding not to linger on that discussion right now. “And where…is ‘here’ exactly?” She looked around the room and tried looking out the window but only white clouds and blue was visible. 

The blonde leveled Catra with a careful look before nodding, cautious about the information she was going to tell. “You are in First One’s citadel, in my kingdom to be specific.”

“Wait, your kingdom? Like in your world?” Catra’s eyes widen. “Wha- How’d you get us to your dimension without Entrapta’s portal?” 

She-Ra raised her arm to show the golden gault circled around her entire forearm. “I do not know how far the other She-Ra in your world has gotten with her training,” The gault glowed and shifted into the familiar sword. “But with my magical abilities alongside She-Ra’s sword, I can easily create portals connecting to my world no matter where I am. Although I do not have the power to freely jump dimensions, I just need some form of a link.” 

“So when Entrapta brought you to my dimension…” 

“She gave me the connection to you and your world.” She-Ra nodded, shifting her sword back into her armor piece. 

Leave it to Entrapta to do something short of impossible, Catra thought sullenly. It was obvious the realities of hers and this Adora’s dimensions are completely different from one another. She wasn’t going to pretend she understood anything about alternate realities, but she knew that she had to get back home as soon as possible or risk messing something up! 

Catra’s breathe hitched when she remembered Adora and the others. Would they freak out when they realize she was missing? Would Adora try to come for her?

Catra mentally scolded herself. Of course she would, it was a matter of when will Adora find a way to come get her. Hope started to rise in her chest at the thought. This wasn’t like last time with Horde Prime, when she didn’t want Adora coming for her while she did nothing. This time, Catra needed to help herself and help Adora in finding her. But how she was going to do that?

“Okay look,” Catra sighed, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to shift the tense she was feeling. “I don’t know what exactly your game plan is, but you can’t just take me away from my life, from my home.” 

“This is your home now.” She-Ra abruptly stood, causing Catra to flinch back in surprise. “And you were not wrong before,” She smiled. “I am Adora.”

“You are not Adora- _my_ Adora.” Catra glared, her tail swishing behind her in anger. 

“I am better.” She said confidently, seeing Catra about to defend the inferior alternate, She-Ra countered, “This other ‘Adora’ has neglected you, I can see it the pain written across your face, Mate.” She said sadly, watching as Catra winced. 

“…will you stop calling me that.” Catra deflected but it come out a little weaker than she intended. 

Sensing that Catra was about the close herself off and put up her guard again, She-Ra tried to lighten the conversation again. “Oh?” She-Ra smiled. “How about wife, then?” 

“What-No! Absolutely not!” Catra shook her head. Irritation and embarrassment made the flush on her face darken. “S-stop making fun of me.” 

“Who says I’m teasing?” She-Ra slowly made her way towards Catra, stopping arms lengths away. Catra eyed her suspiciously and blinked when the blonde dropped to one knee before her so she was inches below Catra’s eye level. “Unlike ‘her’, I am not afraid of my feelings for you nor am I arrogant of your desires.” 

Catra didn’t need her to say Adora’s name to know that’s who she was talking about. 

“What do you know?” Catra turned away in denial, surprised when her hand was taken by She-Ra not letting her eyes stray away. 

“Oh Mate,” She-Ra sighed, cupping Catra hand in both of hers and caressing it comfortably “You know it without needing me to tell you. No matter what dimension or alter realities, our souls are intertwined indefinitely. I can sense your pain, your doubt, your insecurities…which have all been initiated by her.” 

Catra’s eyes lowered, her ears and tail dropped as she felt the same pang of loneliness she’s been feeling hit her again. It reminded her of the fight she had with Adora just hours ago. How Adora continued to hide things from her that left her wondering if Adora trusted her at all. Reminding Catra of the pain of being left behind all over again like the first time when Adora left her with the Horde. 

The tip of a finger under her chin brought Catra out of her haunting thoughts. Her teary, two colored eyes looking into the same blue she loved the most. 

“I can give you everything you desire,” She-Ra said softly, her expression turned desperate. “Marry me and stand beside me as my Queen. All of my kingdom and everything in it would be yours; my people yours to rule, my armies yours to command, my power yours to wield at your whim.” 

Catra eyes widen when a kiss was placed on the back of her hand. She flinched at the warm sensation, but the shock of this intimating version of Adora kneeling making her frozen in place.

“And if you would have me,” She-Ra continued, her lips moving along Catra’s knuckles and fingers. “I would never leave your side or have you ever question my feelings for you. I can be whatever you need me to be, if only to have you as my Queen.” 

Catra swallowed the lump stuck in the back of her throat. “And what happens if I don’t agree?” She asked suspiciously. 

“I will spend the rest of our lives together trying to convince you otherwise.”

Catra didn’t miss the silent indication that She-Ra didn’t plan on taking her back home anytime soon. Her initial feelings of fear slowly dwindled as she realized that this She-Ra didn’t plan on hurting her, believing her feelings to be real. Catra hated to admit the blush that flushed on her face wasn’t because of anger anymore, but at the genuine confession this other Adora was so freely telling her. 

It didn’t help that this She-Ra and Adora had the exact same face. It made it easier to pretend it was her Adora saying all this. But this wasn’t Adora, she harshly reminded herself. This wasn’t her best friend that she grew up with in the training halls of the Hoard who she fell in love with. This certainly wasn’t the person who risked her life to rescue her from her own stupid mistake.

Catra wasn’t sure if Adora would come for her when she was under Hoard Prime’s control, but to her surprise Adora did. Now, Catra knew, without a doubt that Adora will come for her this time too.

She just needed to give Adora time to find her. 

With a newfound determination, Catra pulled her hand out of She-Ra’s hold and raised it to caress the side of her face. “Do you really want me as your Queen?”

“Yes,” She-Ra breathed, leaning into Catra’s hand against her face, ecstatic that she was touching her own her own accord. “More than anything.”

“Then you’ll have to earn me.”

“…Very well,” She-Ra nodded, cupping the hand against her face once more before standing up to her full height. “If that is what it will take to have you, I’ll gladly partake in your courting.” 

“Uh…what are you doing?” Catra flinched as the blonde summoned her sword and readied herself for attack.

“Either accept my challenge and fight me,” She-Ra pointed her sword straight between Catra’s eyes. “Or submit to me willing.” 

Catra felt the reddening of her nose and ears and coughed to try and hide her growing embarrassment. “I’m not stupid enough to think I would win a physical fight,” Catra rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, hoping to appear defiant and not self-conscious as she felt. “So why would I do either?” 

“Because if we fight and I win, then I would have earned you,” says She-Ra. “But if you submit than I have earned you in another way.” 

“So I have to fight or just give up completely? How is that fair?” Catra grunted, rolling her eyes. “You’re pretty much taking the choice away from me.”

She-Ra blinked, titling her head in confusion. “Then what will you have me do? Are there courting rituals on your Etheria I don’t know about?” 

“Ah, y-yes! I mean,” Catra coughed into a hand, collecting herself to cover her lie. “Yes there are, and you have to follow each before I would even consider marriage.”

“Very well,” She-Ra grinned brightly, eyes sparkling as she calling back her sword. “I will follow the proper protocols and then we can call for an engagement.” 

“Good luck with that.” Catra tried to say happily with a forced smile, not that She-Ra noticed in her newfound excitement. ‘Adora, you better hurry!’ Catra thought desperately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter! This was supposed to be a one-shot story but not to overwhelm people I changed it to three chapters...but now I realized it might have to be longer lol! So this might be a 5-6 chapter story. 
> 
> But thank you so much to everyone who has commented, left a kudos, and/or bookmark! I was honestly touched and surprised at the amazing support the first chapter got. You guys ask all the right questions and I love it, I hope the story keeps you on your toes :) I hope I don't disappoint you moving forward with this story! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!
> 
> ~ Cindy


End file.
